The Buddy System
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter and his classmates are in their sixth year and Dumbledore thinks for the students safety, there should be a buddy system. Knowing Dumbledore and all of his "House Unity" ideas, he has placed students with buddies who are not in the same House. Review please :
1. Chapter 1

"Wait out here." Draco grumbled. Ever since Dumbledore had assigned partners for the "buddy system", he hadn't been able to get Granger off his back. That meant he wasn't able to do /anything/ without that stupid mudblood /questioning/ him.  
"Why can't I go with you?" she put her hand on her hip and growled. He groaned at her.  
"Granger, just wait here!" he went inside the RoR like every day before /she/ was /following/ him.

The rule isn't that you must follow each other /everywhere/ being as mush as a nuisance as you possible can. The rule is, simply, that we can't leave our dorms without the other person being aware of where we are going. But due to recent events, Granger doesn't trust me enough to do that. So, she follows me /everywhere/. I have absolutely no privacy. Not like I deserve privacy, after what I've done to her, but I wish she would at least let me ditch class every once and a while! You don't need to be there /every day/ and I think I've finally convinced her to let me loose for just one class period.

So, I guess, I miss understood her, and now, she's going to skip class with me. There is absolutely no way in the world that rag-face is going to ruin my fun. I don't care if she follows me all the way to the FF with a bottle in her hand. She is /not/ going to spoil my fun. I've got a bottle of firewhiskey in my bag, and I'm leaving with or without her.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that?" she shouted once we had made camp in the FF. At least she got this far without asking questions.  
"This, Hermione, is firewhiskey. It's the good stuff. And maybe, if I get drink enough, I'll be able to tolerate you." he scoffed and took a big swig. He got out a second bottle and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow. "there's plenty to go around, Hermione, and I have a self-rule, I don't drink and tell. Anything stupid you do will be forgotten. " he nudged her with it and she took the bottle.  
"You expect me to drink this? I'm not of legal age! I could get in a lot of trouble, Draco!" he drank some more.  
"You and me both, Hmermione.." he rolled his eyes.  
"Since when do you call me Hermione?" she popped the lid off the firewhiskey and took a tiny sip. It was sweet and tangy, she loved it. He looked up at her.  
"Since when do you drink firewhiskey?" he squinted his eyes.  
"Since someone told me to." she took another small sip and the corner of Draco's mouth curved into a small smile. Something about the way she closed her eyes every time she took a sip made her look beautiful. Draco swore quietly for thinking that and took another huge drink, hoping he would stop thinking like that.  
"Something wrong?" she took a bigger sip, the liquid stinging her throat on the way down.  
"The bigger the sip you take is, the better it tastes. The smaller, the more bitter. " he smirked, already drunk. "My challenge to you, is I want you to drink that whole bottle by morning." he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Why is that a challenge? you think I can't? If I take it slow enough, it'll pass through before incompletely go loopy." she smiled like she knew what she war talking about.  
"It's not like muggle beer, H'mione. As you are right now, you're just about as useless as that..as that..tree trunk." he pointed but she didn't look.  
"How /dare/ you?"  
"You're too smart...own good. " he was mumbling his words by now. "ya..can't get just..one night'a fun, too uptight.." he crawled and sat next to her.  
"I'll drink it." she wiped a tear that had fallen and he looked at her, amazed. She pressed the bottle to her lips and closed her eyes. One sip, then another, until most of the bottle was gone. She held her head and looked over at Draco. He noticed how the pink in her cheeks had gone to red and the natural glow she had, was magnified. She giggled quietly and he rolled his eyes and muttered 'here we go..'  
"H'mione...you didnt have to..." she put a finger to his lips and giggled again. She shushed him, and he could tell she couldn't handle her liquor.  
"Alright, Hermione...les' get ya home..." he stood up slowly and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to come closer. She bit her lip and giggled, and Draco couldn't deny how damn cute she looked. "Hermione, c'mon." he took her hand. She yanked him towards her and he fell over her, knocking over the rest of his firewhiskey. "Damn it, Hermione." he picked it up and threw it into the forest.  
"C'mon, Draco..have some fun..." she bit her lip again and grabbed his tie, twisting it between her fingers. He attempted picking her up, but she was too stuck on sitting down, so he sat down beside her. "Draco, y'said we could have fun..." she crawled into his lap, looking up into his eyes.  
"Hermione, you're more drunk than I am. This isn't you, it's the whiskey." he pushed her off him but she came back and straddled him, playing with his tie again. "I don'kiss n tell, Draco..remember?"she kissed his cheek and he sighed, taking her bottle and drinking the rest of it. He looked back at her pleading eyes, and gave into her, kissing her deeply and snaking his arms around her waist. She pulled him close by his tie and started fiddling with it, trying to loosen it enough to pull it off. He pulled it off for her, continuing unbuttoning her uniform shirt. He was sober enough to know what he was doing, but too drunk to know why. He slid it off her shoulders, revealing her bare chest and he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. He kissed her deeply again, running his fingers through her hair and pressing himself tight to her. After they had managed to undress each other and had their fun, it was late and the moon was out, providing their only light.  
"Sweetheart, put your clothes on, it's late. " he kissed her forehead and she nodded, tired. He also started getting dressed, and pulled a few blankets out of his bag. He set up camp with protective charms and laid down under a large pine. She slipped her skirt back on and joined him in the bed he had made for them. She cuddled close to him and he kissed her softly. "Goodnight, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up first. Hermione was still asleep, but she would wake up soon. He looked over at her sleeping. She looked so beautiful and at peace, this time he knew they weren't drunk thoughts. He kissed her cheek and she moved slightly. He nudged her and shook her arm, and she opened one eye. He opened his mouth to speak, and was preparing for the worst, but he was surprised at what she said.  
"Don't bother, I don't want to remember.." she groaned and held her head. "At least I kept my clothes on..." he bit his lip.  
"Hermione, we had sex.." he spoke softly, taking her hand. She looked at him, taking her hand back.  
"No...no, we didnt.." she held onto a tree branch and held her head. "what the hell happened, Draco? Tell me the truth..." he walked over to her.  
"we had sex, Hermione. You got a hold of my firewhiskey and..you practically jumped me..." he bit his lip. He didn't want to sound like the bad guy. "I would've stopped, but..." he stopped.  
"But, what? Draco, I deserve to know the truth." tears welled up in her eyes.  
"But...you looked too damn cute to resist..." he wiped her tears. "Hermione, it wasn't your fault. Firewhiskey does different things to people..." he tried to change the subject before she asked any more questions. "We should head in. Breakfast is in an hour. " she grabbed his arm and held it tight.  
"you said I looked too damn cute to resist. You seem to have never had that thought before, so it was just a drunk thought?" she wiped her eyes again. He turned around and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her quick.  
"C'mon, no more questions. " he started walking and she followed, as usual.


End file.
